When Worlds Collide
by AnimeFreak213
Summary: The 'Master of Games' brought some heroes from different world to see who is the most powerful one. InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Flame of Recca, Fullmetal Alchemist, Darker Than Black, One Piece, Fairy Tale, Naruto, Bleach, Soul Eater, Fate Stay Night, ...etc
1. Introduction

**_I Don't Own Anything of any Anime or whatever its in here (Just the story)_**

* * *

><p><em>Well These are the AnimeCharacter who would be on this Story_

_Teen Titan - **Master of Game**_

_Bleach - **Ichigo Kurosaki**_

_Yu Yu Hakusho - **Yusuke Urameshi**_

_Flame of Recca -** _Recca Hanabishi _**_

__Fullmetal Alchemist - **Edward Elric**__

__Darker Than Black - **Hei**__

__One Piece - **Monkey D. Luffy**__

__Fairy Tail - **Natsu Dragneel**__

__Naruto - **Naruto Uzumaki**__

__Devil May Cry - **Dante**__

__Soul Eater - **Maka/Soul**,** Black Star/Tsubaki**, and** Death the Kid/Patty/Liz**__

__Fate Stay Night - **Saber**__

__Hellsing - **Alucard**__

__D Gray-Man - **Allen Walker**__

__Get Backers - **Genji Amano & _Ban Midou_**__

__InuYasha - **InuYasha **__

_Legend of Zelda - **Link**_

__Shadow Skill - **Elle Ragu**__

__Claymore - **Clare**__

__Elfen Lied - **Lucy**__

_Rurouni Kenshin - **Himura Kenshin**_

_Shakugan no Shana**- Shana (Flaming Red-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter**__**)**_

* * *

><p><em><em>These are the one that almost made it or not<em>_

__Final Fantasy **1-14**, **Goku** - DBZ, **Revy** - Black Lagoon, **Vash** - Trigun, **Kosuke Ueki** - Law of Ueki, **Ginta Toramizu** - _____MÄR, **Zed** - Kiba, Orphen Revenge, Freezing, Buso Renkin, Elemental Gelade, _ and etc.__


	2. The Tournament Bracket

This was picked by random if your favorite character loses I'm sorry

The Match for the 1st round is here

**Himura vs Link**

**Saber vs Clare**

**Genji vs Ichigo**

**Hei vs Recca**

**Dante vs Elle**

**Naruto vs Black Star**

**Kid vs Allen**

**Yusuke vs Ban**

**Luffy vs Natsu**

**Lucy vs Alucard**

**Maka vs Shana**

**Ed vs InuYasha**


	3. Chapter 2

**Master of Games**: Welcome Champion all I am the Master of Games and you are here by invited to compete in the tournament of Heroes. The tournament of heroes a friendly competition with the greatest heroes of your very own world,

**Ichigo Kurosaki** – A Human who has Shinigami powers. A Stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed and impulsive, he attempts to maintain a detached and "cool" image, despite claiming not to care about what other people think about him.

**Yusuke Urameshi** – Having a no-show for a father and with his mother always off somewhere else, getting drunk or partying, Yusuke has grown up in a very neglectful environment. He's short-tempered, impulsive, and likes to intimidate those who are afraid of him. One of his most notable traits is his desire to fight,

**Recca Hanabishi** – A super-powered teen who is obsessed with ninjas, not knowing he is one himself. Being a descendant of the leading line of the Hokage, Recca has the ability to create Fire.

**Edward Elric** – After losing his right arm and left leg due to a failed Human Transmutation attempt, Ed became the youngest State Alchemist in history by achieving his certification at age twelve. Three years later, Ed has become fully engrossed in his search for the legendary Philosopher's Stone, an item with which he hopes to restore his younger brother Alphonse - whose whole body had been lost in the aftermath of that tragic experiment.

**Hei** – Hei is a calculating assassin. Unusually for a Contractor, Hei exhibits and sometimes acts upon emotions. Hei also has a huge appetite, often surprising people with how much he can eat. Despite having the power of Electricity, Hei still has his human emotions. He deeply cares for his sister and try searching for her after her disappearance.

**Monkey D. Luffy** – A Pirate that ate the cursed fruit and gains the ability to stretch his entire body.

**Natsu Dragneel** – A Fire Dragon Slayer, a member of Fairy Tail, and the leader of Team Natsu. Natsu is a carefree and reckless in nature and, despite his constant brawls with the other members of the guild, is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. He thinks things through in a straightforward manner that usually involves taking things "head on". Even when faced with obvious hostility or previous grudges, he rarely holds a grudge or negative feelings towards an enemy, usually seeing the good in them.

**Naruto Uzumaki** – As the Nine-Tails' jinchūriki, Naruto is gifted with its enormous supply of chakra and stamina, to which Kakashi estimated it to be a hundred times greater than his own when its influence is not suppressed. It also gives Naruto accelerated healing (recovering from minor injuries within a few seconds to major injuries within a day) and depending on the amount of the Nine-Tails' chakra he's using, Naruto is also given an increase in strength, speed, and his healing factor to such levels that he recovered from a Chidori strike through his chest in mere seconds. At times, he is also granted a nearly impenetrable, fox-shaped chakra shroud.

**Dante** – He is the second son of the Demon Sparda and the Human Eva, and the younger twin brother of Vergil. As such, he is a half-Demon, half-Human hybrid. Dante is a mercenary dedicated to exterminating evil Demons; a mission he follows in pursuit of those that killed his mother and corrupted his brother.

**Maka with Soul** – Maka is a Scythe Meister. Presently, she is a Two-Star Meister and a creator of a Death Scythe. She is a member of the elite unit, Spartoi.

**Saber** – An agile and powerful warrior. Saber is loyal, independent, and reserved; she appears cold, but is actually suppressing her emotions to focus on her goals. Her class is considered the "Most Outstanding", with excellent ratings in all categories. Because her master cannot effectively provide her with Mana, she minimizes her activity to preserve what she has. Saber is bewildered by Shirou's "protective" tendencies, and believes his erratic and reckless behavior jeopardizes her chances of winning the Holy Grail War.

**Black Star with Tsubaki** – Black Star is the only survivor of the infamous Star Clan, which explains the star on his shoulder. His Demon Weapon partner is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. He is a Shadow Weapon Meister. Currently, he is a Two-Star Meister and a member of the elite student unit, Spartoi.

**Alucard** – He is the most powerful warrior of the Hellsing Organization, which works against vampires and other such supernatural forces. Alucard is no mere vampire; it has been implied that he is the most powerful vampire in existence, as well as the most powerful entity in the entire world, even before obtaining omnipresence at the conclusion.

**Death the Kid with Patty and Liz** – Kid is one of the main meisters. He is Patti and Liz's meister and Grim Reaper son. Kid suffers from obsessive-compulsive disorder, or OCD, which is manifested as an obsession over symmetry, otherwise known as asymmetriphobia. Things (and people) must be perfectly symmetrical, lest something unknown and awful happen.

**Allen Walker** – A former Exorcist of the religious organization known as the Black Order, and is the host of the former Noah NEA Walker. He is the adopted son of Mana Walker, adopted nephew of NEA Walker, and is the apprentice of former Exorcist General Cross Marian.

**Genji Amano** – He's the current partner of Ban Mido and was once the fearsome "Lightning Emperor" and the leader of a gang called "The VOLTS" in the Infinity Fortress. He received the title "Raitei" (literally, "Lightning Emperor" or "Thunder Emperor") because of his ability to control electricity. This control grants him several unique abilities such as amazing regenerative power as well as the ability to become a human magnet and battery. Despite Genji's dark past, his demeanor is one of an unassuming, energetic, and friendly boy with a strong sense of justice. He makes friends easily, often without trying - and trusting and open to an almost naive extent. But when exposed to remnants of his past, he has a tendency to revert to his darker "Lightning Emperor" persona. Still, Genji, despite being the (former) leader of the Mugenjo area is shown having no sense of direction: being able to get lost even in the territory he was supposed to command once.

**Ban Mido**u – Known variously as "The Man with the Evil Eye" and "The Genius of Battles". Though he was born in Japan, Ban's mother rejected him when his powers manifested it self and she had a breakdown. Ban's father left, and sent Ban to live with his Grandmother in Germany. Ban lived for several years in and across Europe. As the heir, shamans, the archenemies of the witch-clan, constantly hunted Ban. In Germany he made friends with Natsuhiko Miroku and his family. Some time after Aris Miroku's death, to hide Ban from the Shamans, he was declared dead, and was sent back to Japan with Maria. Ban was 8 years old at the time, and after a while he ran away from Maria and lived on the streets. The young Ban did "ANYTHING" in order to survive.

**InuYasha** – As the son of a human woman and the Great Dog Demon, whose name can literally be translated to "dog demon", InuYasha is a half-demon. He was pinned to a sacred tree for fifty years by a sacred sealing arrow shot by the priestess Kikyo after he attempted to steal the Shikon jewel. At one time he fell in love with Kikyo, then met Kagome and fell in love her. He wields Tessaiga, a sword forged from his father's fang. InuYasha's main goal is to defeat Naraku, mostly because Naraku was the one who killed Kikyo.

**The Flaming Red-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter** – She is a Flame Haze, usually referred to as her title: "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter" or also known as "Nietono no Shana" (the name of her sword) among the other Flame Haze. She has bound a contract with the Crimson Lord Alastor, "Flame of Heaven".

**Link** – Link has been descended from the Hylians (though the ambiguously canon Valiant Comics state that the incarnation of Link was born in a land west of Hyrule, called Calatia), and due to that, appears as a young man with elf-like pointed ears. Link's incarnation of A Link to the Past mentions how he is the last descendant of the Knights of Hyrule, and as such is destined to rescue Princess Zelda. He has or earns the Triforce mark on the back of his left hand, either to signify possession of the Triforce of Courage or, in some cases, to simply signify his exemplary courage.

**Elle Ragu** – The 59th Sevaar of Kuruda. Though she is not the only female Sevaar in history – a title roughly equivalent to a "high warrior", as an ordinary warrior is known as a Vaar – she does hold the distinction of being the youngest female ever to be awarded the title of Sevaar, at age 14, 3 years prior to the start. Her fighting nickname "Shadow Skill" is also the name of her martial arts style.

**Clare** – She is the only known Claymore to have taken in the flesh and blood of a fellow Claymore to become one, rather than taking in the flesh and blood of a Yoma, making her a quarter-Yoma, as opposed to half-Yoma like other warriors. As such, she was given the rank No. 47. Despite this, she shows great ability when fighting Yoma and Awakened Beings.

**Lucy** – The so-called 'Queen' Diclinous, Kaede (also known as Lucy and Nyu) was both ruthlessly tormented and a sadistic tormentor, driven by both the cruelty she found so often-in life but also by the knowledge that love and acceptance was possible. Her great love was Kouta, a boy she met when they were children and again when they were young adults. Elfen Lied is in essence defined by her love for and relationship with Kouta, marked by some joy but also by deepest tragedy. As a Diclonius, Kaede possessed power rivaled by few others of her kind, and control over her vectors, mostly invisible telekinetic 'arms', virtually second to none. She was also capable of spreading the Diclonius mutation to the children born to people she infected, with the idea of replacing normal humans with her kind.

**Himura Kenshin** – Soft-spoken, serene and humble, Himura Kenshin's usual demeanor suits his effeminate appearance perfectly. Kenshin has spent the ten years since living as a rurouni and carrying a sakabatō with the vow never to take another life. In early 1878, he arrives in Tokyo and takes up residence at the Kamiya dojo, where - among new friends and challenges - his vow is tested and his personal redemption may be discovered.

24 brave and worthy champion but only one could win but rest assure when the tournament is complete there will be magnificent prizes and of course the winner will proved that he or she will be the strongest hero on the galaxy!


	4. Change of Plan

**Change in Plan if you go here **

**betterbracketmaker(DOt)com/#!/a6a416bda55f4**

**You'll see that they're going to be 128 characters so it's going to be a long story hope you enjoy it**


End file.
